Roblox Oneshots
by Apocalypsey
Summary: I'm going to suggest that this will just be a bunch of chapters -not connected together in anyway- that I write when I'm bored. And I know naming this 'oneshots' goes against the whole 'one-shot' definition, but I ain't fucking make so many seperated stories because I'm nto even sure if this is for the public but for my own use of saving them. NSFW.


Lilly stood in the kitchen, cooking up a batter of cupcakes for some friends of hers coming over later. Barely waking up, Daniel yawned as he entered the kitchen, wearing on his boxers and a loose white T-shirt. Lilly hadn't bothered to look behind her as she mixed the batter, giggling and greeting him with a, "Good morning." He mumbled back the same, still sleepy. Lilly would've suggested he had gone to the living room, that is until she had heavy pressure on her back and arms wrap around her stomach. She was quite surprised at the sudden moment, but hadn't pushed him off. He set his head on her shoulder, still holding a tight grip on her. She giggled and turned her neck to kiss his head –or hair, which was extremely messy.

They stood like that for another few moments before Lilly nudged him off, eager to get the cupcakes finished already. He groaned as she tried to pry him off, keeping his hold. She shrugged her shoulders, trying to at least annoy him off. Before he knew she would get aggravated and completely shove him off, he turned her around and pulled her up onto the nearby counter. She let out a squeak as she was moved; now staring down at her boyfriend's grinning-face. She frowned at him and crossed her arms, looking away from his direction. After a moment of his (not really) intimidating glare, and fluffed her hands through his hands.

"You're such a punk." She muttered, questioning herself if she should lean over and give the kiss her boyfriend was puckered-up for. She internally sighed and leaned down, giving a small chaste kiss before looking back down at the batter and demanding to be let down. Although her demands were not satisfied, her only wrapped his arms around her tighter, bringing them up her back and to the back of her neck. He began to pull her head gently over his head, starting with small kisses until slipping in his mouth in her open mouth. She squirmed around, trying to at least move out of the position. He slipped his hands back down and groped her ass, picking her up by the bottom and moving towards wall. He placed her next to it as they continued to make out, clashing tongues together and rubbing their bodies against each other. Daniel held her up by putting his body right next to her, his hands occupied with holding her against the wall. As he slid his fingers in-between hers, he kissed down her neck, sucking and biting the skin as he went down to her shoulders. She purred his name as he sucked hard on her collar, licking lightly at the hickey that would definitely leave a mark later. He slid his hands down her sides, gripping the end of her shirt and curling it above her, letting it fall beside them. Lilly placed her hands on his shoulder, holding back a moan –as she bit her lip –as he grazed his hands over her stomach, making their way around her thin figure and attempting to un-hook her bra. She giggled at his multiple failures, and she did it herself as he pulled off his shirt. He brought himself back up to her face, kissing her passionately as they both slid their hands down each other's waist-bands. She teased him as she rubbed her hand against his hard-on, grazing her fingers up and down around the clothed groin, occasionally grabbing the length. He groaned in response, slipping his hands down her panties and rubbing his fingers along her clit. She moaned into his mouth as his rubs got rougher. He inserted a finger into her, she didn't moan much, but let out a soft squeak. He moved in further before adding another finger, moving faster. After inserting another finger, she let out a loud moan as he quickly went in and out of her. She panted as he continued, watching with half-opened-eyes as he bent down as began to pleasure her with his mouth. She put her hand and covered her mouth, hoping not to be too loud as he began to lick her, bottom to the top and spending some time watching her squeak and squeal above him. He inserted a finger in her, quickly fastening his pace as he went, when her legs were on the verge of shaking, he stuck 2 fingers in her quickly going in and out as he licked around her clit. She tried to grip anything near her, but with the walls of no use, she let her hands fall down and gripped harshly at Daniel's black hair. He felt his boxers grow even tighter watching his lover moan and squirm by him. She let out pants as he stood up, pulling his fingers out of her. As he stood, he felt fingertips pull the rest of his clothes down. Now both fully naked, Lilly had bent on her knees, gripping Daniel's dick in hand. She commenced to cup her hand around it, and give him a hand-job, not long after she let her tongue run along the shaft. As she licked across the length, she brought the tip in her mouth, soaking the top as she went in deeper. Daniel groaned at the pleasure, letting his neck hang back as she took him in deeper and deeper. As much as he didn't want to hurt her, he couldn't resist thrusting into her wet mouth as she bobbed her head up and down. He grabbed her head and thrusted repeatedly, making sure not to thrust too hard in. He felt like he just might come in her mouth, and stepped back, pulling his dick out of her mouth. He helped her stand up and let her stand against the wall, kissing her neck and lifting her up by her thighs. She closed her eyes and stared away as she waited for the pain of Daniel inside her to come. When it didn't for the next few moments, she opened her eyes and turned to see Daniel staring at her with lust-filled eyes. They shared eye-contact for a moment before kissing each other gently while Daniel had slipped himself inside her slowly. She moaned into his shoulder, adjusting onto it before setting her hands on his shoulders for support and bouncing up and down on it. Daniel let her ride him, grunting out _Shit _and _Oh fuck's _while she did. He then placed her against the wall and tightened his grip on her ass while he thrusted into her.

"F-Fuck, Daniel!" She panted as he went in and out of her. As he got faster, the more heavily she felt as he carried her. He pulled out of her and groaned as he held back his release. She guided him to lie on the ground, and sat on her knees on top of him. She held Daniel's dick in one hand and the other leaning over for support. She slowly took the tip in, then all at once, biting her lip thus holding back a long moan. She started slow, rubbing up and down at a slow pace while she adjusted. As she held herself up she began to speed up and bounce roughly onto him. Panting as she crushed down on it and lifted herself once again. Daniel placed his hands on her hips, trying to ease her workload. As she got tired he took control and thrusted up into her, starting slowly but quickening once he released he was so close to cumming. She let out a scream –a muffled sound of Daniel's name and general moaning –as she rode out her orgasm on his dick. He pulled out, his dick dripping with pre-cum, and she told ahold of him. She tugged on it until he released, panting heavily as he did. For the next few moments they sat there on the ground, catching their breaths and relaxing.

After gaining somewhat of stability, Lilly stood and looked at the oven. She sighed and frowned at the burnt cupcakes in the oven, _how could I've forgotten they were cooking?! _She had then smelt the burning scent and glared at Daniel as he wiped off his cum off himself and pick up their dirty pile of clothes.

"Hm?" Daniel asked as he noticed her staring, her faced turned pinker as she looked up from his abs to his face.

"N-Nothing!" She said protectively, looking away but feeling her flushed face grow hotter. She felt an arm wrap around her and looked up as Daniel placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Shower?" He asked, picking her up princess-style.

"Agh, let me get out these cupcakes first. That YOU ruined." Daniel only laughed and nodded as he walked back to the room. Lilly looked back down at the cupcakes and grabbed nearby gloves, opening the oven and cringing as the excess smoke released from the oven. She threw the cupcakes in the trash, watching as her 'hard' work just slide so easily in failure. She dropped the pan on the nearby counter and made her way to their bedroom, feeling a little warmth to hear Daniel humming something as he started the water.


End file.
